


Vio Link Poems - Mini Series

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Books, Canon - Manga, Comfort/Angst, Darkness, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Free Verse, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Poems, Manga & Anime, Mirrors, Multi, Prose Poem, Romance, Roses, Shadow - Freeform, Shadow Realm, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Taking place during the events of the Four Swords Manga, these set of poems talk about the youngest of the Four Sword Links, known as Vio Rinku.A set of poems that talk about the supposed calm and collected hero, trying to fight against the darkness.However, things end up differently, as Vio tries to keep his sanity safe, as he fights for BOTH light and darkness.If only, there was a way that Vio could end this havoc.
Relationships: Green Link/Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 4





	1. Vio and the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a port over from Deviantart and Wattpad of all of my poems that revolve around my favorite Four Sword hero, Vio Link!
> 
> Feel free to request poems that involve the Four Swords Links (that includes Shadow Link) via comments, and also tell me your thoughts on these poems featuring Vio.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Nintendo and Akira Himekawa
> 
> Warning: The follow poems involve huge spoilers (and some differences) within the Four Swords Manga, as well as some bits of blood and sadness within. If you don't like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

Deep within the forest  
In the Forest of Lamentations  
I, Vio Rinku, roam across  
The darkness of the forest

Many creatures were talking about him  
Being a young and dark Shadow  
As I, Vio Rinku, roam the forest  
I heard it from the moonlight

There laid the Shadow  
Falling down beside me  
With I, Vio Rinku, the lone hero  
Being sedative by the Shadow

The Shadow leaned close to me  
To I, Vio Rinku  
Telling me all sorts of things  
That we are pretty much in common

My friends weren’t really close  
They would always fight and argue  
But I, Vio Rinku  
Had something in common with the Shadow

I, Vio Rinku, was a lonesome one  
The Shadow needed a friend  
Both of us have no one  
But each other

The Shadow came close to me  
Saying, “My dear Vio Rinku”  
We are so similar, you and I  
You, Vio Rinku, got potential

The Shadow was right  
I, Vio Rinku, got potential  
No one needs me  
Other than my dear Shadow


	2. Vio and the Dark Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to break the Dark Mirror, Vio has to make a choice between choosing the light and darkness.
> 
> What will he choose? That's up to him to decide!

Everything is dark  
As darkness covers the whole tower  
Am I truly happy?  
I’m not entirely sure...

As I stood there  
Stood the Dark Mirror  
Lone and behold  
Shining the minimum of light over my tunic

With a hammer in my hand  
I came entered with guilt and sorrow  
Taking aim  
Ready to end darkness

Is this the right thing?  
I can’t quite tell  
How am I supposed to be the smart one  
If all I do is be traitorous to both light and darkness

I sighed  
Looking at my reflection  
Of my tunic  
Full of sorrows

No, I can’t do this  
I can’t betray him again  
My beloved Shadow  
Is who I care about now

I don’t care what happens to the light  
I don’t care what happens to the darkness  
As soon as I’m close to the Dark Mirror  
I, Vio Rinku, stand forth to protect the only one I have left


	3. Vio and the Dominant Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After deciding on a side, Vio begins to rethink his choices that he made.
> 
> Remembering a familiar hylian nicknamed Green, Vio felt like crying near the midst of the executing flames.
> 
> Will Vio be saved, or be perished in the fires of hell?

Who am I  
To betray someone  
Who’s Dominant than me  
Is this a dream?

I saw the anger in his eyes  
Or was it jealousy  
Either way  
I know he’s Dominant than me

But, I don’t know who to be  
Being the Dominant Hero  
Or the Submissive Villain  
Will both of them choose me?

Either way  
My death is near  
As the fire was closing in  
Towards by bound up wrists

Than, I saw him  
The Dominant Hero  
That I, Vio Rinku, have betrayed

Did he truly care about me?  
Does he love me?  
After what I did to him?  
Why does he love a traitor like me?

He freed me from the killer flame  
Alongside the defeat of the Submissive Villain  
He reached out to me, Vio Rinku  
Saying, “It’s okay, Vio Rinku. I, Green Rinku, am here for you.”

The Dominant Hero accepted me  
As he was the Dominant Hero, and I was his Submissive Hero  
He offered a shoulder to cry on  
And I accepted him, as the Dominant Hero


	4. Vio and the Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a nightmare that Vio ventures in, where Hyrule ends up falling.
> 
> Vio starts to see what would happen if he, and he alone, fails to save Hyrule.

In the midst of a flowery field  
As I wander around  
Passing by roses  
With every step I take

A rose fell down  
Onto my hands  
Where I, Vio Rinku  
Felt something to astray

The roses  
They started to wilt  
Onto my hands  
And start to turn dark

Many roses  
Blinded I, Vio Rinku  
With thorns  
Blooding my hands with loss

Black Blood  
Red Blood  
Both filled the field  
With dark Roses

Bleeding Hands  
Broken Eyes  
Black Blood  
Bleak Sight

The Dominant Hero was killed  
Submissive Villain faded away  
Leaving alone in the stray  
As both meant something to me

Roses and Thorns  
Touch I, Vio Rinku  
Where I lay down  
A thorny bed I fell


	5. Vio and the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is revealed, as it turns out that Vio is simply reflecting on all of the memories that happened to him during his adventure.
> 
> Learning about what he had done, he's wondering what the viewers might think of him as he grew.

In the midst  
Of memory lane  
I, Vio Rinku  
Went towards a tree

I quietly went there  
To think about  
The memories  
Of my life

I, Vio Rinku  
Sat by the tree  
Opening up a book  
To talk about the memories

Reading about the story  
That I’ve made  
Everything that I made  
About a story I, Vio Rinku, found

Everyone understands  
What I have been through  
Through the book  
That I, Vio Rinku, read

Reading and Reading  
Understanding the meaning  
Through these poems  
Inside this book

I hope you understand  
I, Vio Rinku  
My reader  
And friend

That you’re never alone  
That I’m here for you  
That everyone is here  
With you, through memories


End file.
